Vir Cotto
Vir Cotto is a Centauri male from a minor noble family. History Assignment to Babylon 5 Vir began his role as assistant to Ambassador Londo Mollari in early 2258. Vir was considered an embarrassment to his family, so the position allowed him t and his family arranged for him to be assigned to this position as a means of getting him as far away from them as possible.There All the Honor Lies Vir's arrival coincided with an attack on the Centauri agricultural colony of Ragesh 3. The Narn Regime was quickly revealed as the culprits for the attack. Vir had to cope with Londo's rage, as the Ambassador's nephew, Carn Mollari, was on Ragesh 3 and being held by the Narn.Midnight on the Firing Line When the Earth Alliance asked Babylon 5 to establish a week long festival celebrating the dominant religious beliefs of the various species on the station. Vir helped Londo throw the Centauri party, a revelry that lasted a couple of days with feasting, imbibing, and purging. Vir also participated the other races' religious festivities, including the Minbari and Human.The Parliament of Dreams Vir exaggerated his position to some of his younger relatives, including his cousin, Kiron Maray (he had said he was the actual ambassador). Kiron came aboard after stealing some credit chips, along with the love of his life, Aria Tensus. They were both fleeing from arranged marriages and were hoping to hide on B5. Vir supported what they wanted, but Mollari insisted they would have to be sent home. Their arrival was poorly timed, however, as a wave of anti-alien attacks was being carried out by Homeguard operatives. Kiron and Aria were attacked in the Zen Garden, but Vir's arrival scared off the attackers. Aria had only minor injuries, but Kiron was critically injured. Vir confronts Londo, angrily telling him that their people's traditions against love have created this problem. To Vir's surprise, Londo seems to agree, and arranges for his cousin to take in the couple without their families losing honor.The War Prayer Vir was kept busy through most of the subsequent months, though few of his duties involved the greater station events. He also befriended Lennier. When Aldous Gajic, a human seeking the legendary Holy Grail came aboard Babylon 5, he sought out Ambassador Mollari to inquire if the Centauri had any knowledge of the artifact. Londo was extremely on edge, as a Na'ka'leen Feeder had been brought aboard the station. He was annoyed that Vir let Aldous and his companion, Jinxo, come into his quarters, and even more annoyed when Vir ran a check for Aldous without charging him anything. Vir and Londo remained locked inside the Ambassador's quarters until long after the Feeder was killed.Grail As the Earth year 2258 drew to a close, Vir found his situation little changed from his arrival: the Narns were still pressing against the Republic, and the Ambassador was still frustrated and dejected over the state of affairs. Londo is ordered by his government to relay their message that they will once again give in to a Narn advance, this time in Quadrant 37. However, before Londo can relay the message, he is contacted by Morden, who asks to meet with the Ambassador privately. Londo returns a short while later, instructing Vir to send a communique to Centauri Prime explaining that Londo "will personally take care of Quadrant 37." Vir's initial reaction is pure shock, but once convinced Londo is completely serious (and sober) he relays the message. Later that same day, the Narn outpost at Quadrant 37 is completely wiped out by an unknown force. Londo confides in Vir about what Morden told him.Chrysalis Silent Witness Ambassador Mollari's actions bring him great prestige and influence among the Centauri Royal Court. Assignment to Minbar In 2260, Londo arranged to have Vir transfered to Minbar, claiming to him that he did this so that he could help develop his career. Londo told Delenn the truth by admitting that he wanted Vir to stay as far away from the events that were surrounding him as he would feel guilty if harm came to his friend. Vir's second appearance in this season coincided with President Clark of the Earth Alliance declaring Martial Law, and the third wife of the late Centauri Emperor Turhan, During a trip to the station by Lady Morella, the late Centauri Emperor Turhan's third wife, she announced to both Vir and Londo that they would both be Emperor at some point - but only after the other was dead, not indicating who would serve first. Recall to Centauri Prime Vir was brought back to Centauri Prime by Londo Mollari in order to help him organize and implement the assassination of Emperor Cartagia. Drawing him away from the royal court to Narn for the show trial of Citizen G'Kar Londo attempted to assassinate Cartagia but the poison was knocked form his hand. Ultimately Vir picked it up and was the one to assassinate Cartagia. Vir felt so guilty about this that he got very drunk, and admitted to Londo that all he had ever wanted was a good job, a small title and a woman who could love him. Londo and Vir returned to Centauri Prime to remove the Shadow presence that Cartagia had built up on the planet. Despite Londo destroying the Shadow fleet on the island of Selini and killing Mr. Morden, the Vorlons were intent on destroying Centauri Prime because Londo had been "touched" by the Shadows. Moments before Centauri Prime was to be destroyed, Londo pleaded to Vir to kill him. Thanks to the events at Battle of Coriana VI, the Vorlons left Centauri Prime unscathed. Vir then returned to Babylon 5 and continued to act as Londo's assistant. When Londo became the Emperor of the Centauri Republic, Vir became the Ambassador to Babylon 5. Centauri Resistance During Londo's reign, Vir Cotto was able to assemble a resistance movement called "The Legions of Fire." Emperor of the Centauri Republic Emperor Londo Mollari died at the hands of G'Kar, Vir became the Centauri Emperor. When Sheridan found that he was dying, he invited Vir Cotto to Minbar to have one last meal with him. Positions *Centauri Republic **Diplomatic Asisstant to Ambassador Londo Mollari **Centauri Republic's Represntative to Minbar **Diplomatic Asisstant to Ambassador Londo Mollari **Centauri Republic's Ambassador to Babylon 5 **Emperor of the Centauri Republic Appearances *TV Movies (1) *Babylon 5 (41 episodes) References External Links * Cotto, Vir Cotto, Vir